


Zao’s Virginity

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, High School, Loss of Virginity, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zao finds out about porn for the very first time, and he approaches you with it.
Relationships: 2p China/reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Zao’s Virginity

Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ . Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ

“Of course an inmate uniform is a dress code violation!” Kuro scolds, though a tiny smirk makes its way onto his face when he notices Allen’s dumbfounded expression. 

“It’s a sick fashion accessory, I agree; but it isn’t appreciated at school.” Kuro explains to his dense friend, Allen, who angrily stuffs the orange jacket into his backpack. 

I walk Kuro—my childhood best friend—and Allen—my boyfriend of almost a year—to their next class, Algebra II. The math course, which is required for tenth graders, also happens to be my first period next semester. 

I’m glad I don’t have to deal with it now, although, what I do have to deal with at the moment is much more difficult than any math course happening in the academy: Freshman Zao Wang. 

The summer after his eighth year, Zao—another one of my close friends—considered dropping out of high school. His not so legal hobby business was going extremely well for him, so, in his own words, why would he need an education in the first place? His grades sucked, his teachers hated him, and his current job made him way more cash than he could rake in with any degree. 

Though I somewhat agreed with his mentality, I believed an education was vital, nonetheless. I begged him to stay; I promised him that if he wouldn’t drop out of high school I’d help him with his studies. Zao had lived up to his promise, but following my side of the deal had proven to be difficult. 

It wasn’t because of Zao’s cognitive ability; Zao wasn’t dumb in particular, he was just.. distracted. Very distracted. Getting him to focus—let alone give a sh*t—was a responsibility unfit for mankind.

Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ . Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ

“Y/N!” From the library chair, Zao grins at me, his eyes red and tiny: weed eyes. Splendid. 

“Hi Zao.” 

The Chinese teenager pulls out a wooden chair for me, and I take a seat. 

“Y/N!” He exclaims again, but lowers his voice after a few glares from the library assistants. Zao looks marveled and ecstatic, unlike his usual calm expression during the times he isn’t sober. 

“You’ll never believe what I found.” Zao says, his temporarily deep set eyes wide with joy and wonder. 

I blink. 

“Um.. what’d you find?” 

“I’m glad you asked!” Zao digs around in his backpack for a moment, his fingers fumbling with the zipper. 

“Did I really have a choice?” I mumble under my breath, but Zao shuts me up by shoving his phone into my face. 

“Watch.” He commands, staring intensely at my face after he shoves an airpod into my right ear. 

I blink, confused at first, but my expression quickly turns into one of shock and horror as the video starts playing. 

“Right?” I’m not sure if Zao whispers or screams in my left, airpod-less ear, or how long the video continues to play until I find the urge to close it. 

“Zao.” 

I scold through gritted teeth, still a little shaken at the sudden exposure. 

Why would Zao show me something like—

Don’t tell me—

He’s never seen—?

“It’s called porn!” Zao practically screams, right before the two of us get kicked out. 

Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ . Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ

I chew on my cheek, Zao and I roaming the alleyways behind the library. 

Faint begging and moans of pleasure enter my right ear, the left airpod pushed inside Zao’s left ear. Speaking of; Zao stares intensely at the video playing on his phone, relying on me to steer us in the right direction. My hand holds onto his bicep so I can drag him around. 

“This is what you do with Allen, isn’t it?” 

His accusatory voice is just above a whisper, unlike his tone at the library, causing shivers to go down my spine. 

A wicked smirk crosses his face when I meet his eyes, which have dark bags underneath them. 

He inches closer to me, and, creeped out, I take a few steps back, allowing him to trap me between his chest and a wall. 

Not that there is much of a difference between his chest and the cold, cement wall, seriously! Is this man on steroids? He has abs like a greek statue!

“Answer me!...~” 

I don’t know how to explain it, but Zao’s voice is both dominant and whiney at the same time. 

He moans his command playfully, although, underneath the carefree tone lies menace and punishment if I were to disobey. 

I look into Zao’s deep set eyes again, my yellow-hazels wide with surprise, and this time he grins again, the usual, playful grin that I’m used to seeing very often. 

“You’re so pretty Y/N~.. Allen is so lucky..~” He whines again, and my cheeks turn pink. 

“A-Actually, A-Allen and I h-haven’t really..” I mutter, taken aback by Zao’s sudden actions. 

“Eh?” His brown eyes widen a little bit, eyebrows rising up in surprise as he moves his arms away from my face, returning my personal space back to me. 

I sink to my knees, sitting on the sidewalk, and Zao takes a seat next to me, a little calmer now. 

“But you knew about it, didn’t you?” He pouts a little, picking up a small pebble and using it to make lines on the pavement. “How come you never told me?”

I look at him, unable to hold my laughter in at his serious expression. “Zao, I always assumed you knew.. I mean, aren’t you fourteen? Who doesn’t know about shagging by the time they’re fourteen?!” 

I giggle again, and Zao covers his face in embarrassment. 

“Sorry that I’m just busy with work! Unlike you, I don’t get everything from my parents.” He insults, but I let it slide, my embarrassment completely gone now. 

“You’re late, Zao, but welcome to the club, dude.” 

A grin crosses his face again, his white teeth shining underneath the street lamp. 

“I appreciate you, Y/N.”

Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ . Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ

“So Allen’s never screwed your brains out? Is he stupid or gay or something?!” 

I slam my hand loudly on the table, my cheeks turning a furious shade of red. 

“Can you shut the fuck up, Zao?” I complain, my hand turning red and stinging from the impact. 

“I’m just being honest.” He says, fiddling with his eraser. 

With a loud sigh, I close our textbooks. “It’s enough for today.”

Zao grins. “Say less.. oh by the way, Y/N,” He digs around in his backpack for a second, pulling out a paper and handing it to me. 

Examining it, my eyes go wide in surprise and a smile crosses my face. “A sixty eight?! Oh my God, Zao, you almost passed! I’m so happy!”

“I knew you would be when you saw it.” Despite his nonchalant dismissal, Zao looks a little proud of himself. 

I am so relieved my our hard work isn’t in vain, and that my tutoring actually gets through to Zao’s head. 

Y/N: 😳😳😳😭😭😭🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻  
Zao: 😏😏😏🥰🥰🥰😌😌😌

“Do you think you could get over a seventy next time?” I ask, and Zao smirks. “There’s nothing I can’t do, Y/N.”

Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ . Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ

“A ten, Zao? Ten?!” I almost laugh. “What were you even thinking?” 

Zao has a frown on his face as he compares our papers, a red 100 written on top of mine. His eyes are bloodshot, dark bags underneath them, again. 

It’d been three days since I’d seen him, and three days since we’d last studied together. 

“I don’t understand how that’s even possible.” He murmurs, between yawns. His face falls into a scowl, looking agitated and sleep deprived. 

I look at him, feeling concerned for him all of a sudden. “Zao?”

“Hm?” He blinks, setting the paper aside and looking at me with tired eyes. 

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Five nights ago.” He scratches his head, pushing his hair out of his face. “Though I took a nap before I came here,” 

He tries to grin, but ends up looking like a zombie-themed action figure. I cringe. 

“What the fuck have you been doing up?” 

“Working! I’m trying to open my very first den.” 

He blinks. “...and watching porn in my free time.” 

“Oh my GOD, Zao..” I cringe even more. “That’s so unhealthy.”

“Hmm?” He perks up a little bit, a tired grin appearing on his face. “Hey, I was thinking.. what if we actually did that?”

My eyes widen. 

“.....Huh?” 

Zao laughs softly, his eyes closing when he speaks. “I mean, you’re not gonna do it with Allen, so.. let me make you feel good, Y/N.”

A surprised sound escapes my lips as Zao’s fingers gently brush up my thigh, my cheeks turning pink. “Z-Zao, t-that’s insa—“

“Shut your mouth, here.” 

I don’t know why, but, after hearing Zao’s harsh words, I feel excited butterflies in my stomach. 

I tell myself it’s due to his finger creeping up my thigh and edging closer and closer to my vagina, but I am not entirely sure that’s the reason why. 

Zao flicks his phone towards me—why hadn’t I noticed before how beautiful Zao’s hands are?—a video playing on the screen. 

In the video, a tall, built man bends a short, overweight woman over, making love to absolutely screwing her from behind as one hand tugs on her blonde locks, the other repeatedly smacking on her ivory bottom. In the end, the man finishes on the woman’s face, both partners enjoying it thoroughly. 

I feel my heart beat faster, my body reacting to every second of the video and every action that takes place in it. 

I gulp, unable to take my eyes off of the screen, and Zao takes advantage of that. 

“You like it, don’t you, Y/N?” Though he whispers, I hear his voice loud and clear. 

I gulp again, nodding my head frantically. The the next video starts to play. 

This video is a soft core one; the actor starts by rubbing on the actress’ body, and the two move to the bed, kissing and fucking and moaning sweet nothings in each other’s ear. 

Zao presses his thumb against my clitoris, applying the slightest amount of pressure, causing me to squirm and whimper softly. My senses extremely are heightened, and though I’d never imagine allowing Zao to touch me in such a personal way, I like it; I don’t pull away. 

“Does it feel good, Y/N?” The usual, calm smile on his face gradually transforms into a shit eating grin, his eyes never leaving mine. 

“Do you want to feel more?” He leans in close to my face. “I can make you feel so good Y/N.. I can make you feel a pleasure you’ll never know again.. unless you wanna do it with me again, ahaha.” He laughs confidently.

“Don’t you wanna unwind on my cock, kitten?”

I open my mouth to answer, but before I can muster up a sentence, images of my boyfriend, Allen flash through my mind, skimming briefly over our dates and the memories we’ve created together: camping in the forest, breaking Allen out of jail, going broke trying to win stuffed animals at the carnival, climbing through my window at night only to steal a kiss, skipping class to go to the petting zoo, vandalizing non-vegan restaurants, etc. 

Throughout our entire relationship, Allen never intruded on my personal space, never did anything to make me feel uncomfortable. Doing these things with Zao, especially in such a short period of time makes me feel like I’m betraying him, and the worst part is that I don’t really care. 

I stand up all of a sudden, and Zao is taken by surprise, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Come to my house tonight.” I more command than suggest. Zao relaxes again, the smirk returning to his face.

“I’ll think about it, Y/N.”

Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ . Ｂꪖᦔ Ｉꪀᠻꪶꪊꫀꪀᥴꫀ


End file.
